A Rebirth of Wonder
by shiva
Summary: Sarah runs into another Labyrinth, and its King, but this time it's on her own turf. Just a little romance plot I thought of. Also my first attempt, so be kind.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I don't have much to say, other than this little idea stuck with me so I thought I'd try it out on you, the reader. Let me know what you think so far, but please, I'm not flame-proof. Constructive criticism is welcome, but this wasn't intended as a deep piece of fiction, I'll warn you now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Labyrinth. Any other characters and locations mentioned were created by me, but since none of them are especially glamorous, I doubt anyone will care.   
  
Sarah lived her life on the edge of goodbye. Like anyone who was waiting for something better to come along, her world was organized in such a way that she could leave it at a moment's notice. In the seven years following her adventure rescuing Toby she had finished school, gotten a job, and cut most of her ties to reality along the way. Despite all the clutter that had flooded her room at fifteen, things she thought at the time that she couldn't live without, now her apartment was almost Spartan, as if she had never bothered to unpack. Her father had pointed out during one of their rare visits that he almost expected her to be gone one day, with no trace she had ever been there at all.  
"What are you waiting for?" he had asked.   
Sarah had merely smiled and quoted one of her favorite poems, "I guess I'm waiting for a rebirth of wonder." He hadn't understood.   
She knew what she was doing, even if she wouldn't admit to herself why she was doing it. She held a job that covered her rent, working for a local magazine. Her work was good, but not especially noticeable, her position secure, but not vital. She had decided long before graduating that her work was of very little importance to her. Likewise, her co-workers liked her, but no one felt close to her. That bond was reserved for her brother and the few friends she intended to be a part of her life forever: those she had made in the Labyrinth.  
True to her word, whenever she needed Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus she called - even for no reason at all. They too had noticed her change over the years, but since she didn't seem unhappy they didn't mention it. Nor did they mention the number of men she went through at a surprising rate. Didymus had suggested they bring it up once, but Hoggle had quickly vetoed the idea.  
"That's between her and the King. When they's ready to face each other, they will."  
  
It's hard to sweep someone off their feet after they've waltzed with a Goblin King, and many men had found themselves in the discard pile of Sarah's life. While most men felt she was everything they ever wanted, she found them all lacking. She pitied them mostly, but an active sex drive and the belief that the one man she wanted didn't want her kept her searching and generally crushing everyone that got in the way.   



	2. The Plot Thickens

Author's Note: Can anyone guess the name of the poem Sarah quoted in the first chapter? 50 points to the first person who does.   
  
Disclaimer: Do I own anything from Labyrinth? Hmm, let me check. Nope, still borrowing them from Henson and crew.   
  
"Ms. Williams may I see you in my office?" the voice of Sarah's editor buzzed over her intercom. She walked around the tangle of cubicles to the office in the back, smiling at the secretary before going into Mr. Taft's office.  
"What's up, John?" she asked.  
"I've got an assignment for you - one I think you'll enjoy." He told her.  
"Oh?" she said, her interest piqued.  
"Have you heard about what's going on over in Greenfield?"  
Greenfield was the town just outside of their own. Mostly it was a home for the wealthy who preferred the New England elegance of Connecticut over the neon lights and UV rays of Florida. There was always something "going on" in Greenfield, usually another park being created for the local yuppies to walk their dogs in, or a statue being christened. A fluff assignment, but it promised a weekend at a posh bed and breakfast.   
"What is it this time? Someone make another donation to the school?"  
"No, nothing like that. Some eccentric's been creating a giant hedge maze. Opens this weekend and I'm sending you to cover it. In fact, you can bring a date if you want. The creator's holding a ball or some such nonsense to celebrate, and we've been sent an invitation for our reporter. Namely you."  
"You want me to write a story on a hedge maze?" she asked somewhat incredulously.  
"You should see this thing, Sarah. It covers five acres, and from the rumors I've heard, it's a work of genius. What I really want is an interview with the creator, a Mr. King. Real piece of work, this guy, but he's agreed to talk to you."  
"Alright, when do I leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning. You'll have the whole weekend with him. Actually, it seems he's something of a fan. Asked for you by name, in fact. He said he's read some of your articles and like what he saw. Oh and Sarah," he called as she was leaving, "don't call this thing a maze around him. He got pretty upset when I did, said it was 'a Labyrinth'."  
He couldn't see the shock register in Sarah's face for the briefest of moments. Catching her breath, she asked as calmly as possible, "What did you say his name was again?"  
"King. Jared G. King. I don't know what the G. stands for. I'm guessing Geoffrey."  
The tension in Sarah's shoulders relaxed for a second. "Why do you say that?" she asked, smiling at her previous nervousness.  
"Well his accent was British. Geoffrey just sounds like an appropriately British name to me."  
But Sarah wasn't listening anymore. She had run to the restroom to throw cold water on her face.  
"Just a coincidence." she told her reflection, but she knew better than that. She rolled her eyes at John's suggestion of "Geoffrey". Se knew what the G stood for: Goblin.   



	3. Goblin Kings Can't Just Mind Their Own B...

Author's Note: Are you at least slightly intrigued so far? Obviously, you're still reading, so that must count for something. Please remember to leave feedback, as I love nothing more than your attention.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been lying all along; I actually DO own Labyrinth, which is why I'm posting things here for no profit rather than making a sequel. And if you believed that then you have lost your reading privileges! Go sit in the corner and berate your foolishness for 30 minutes, then I'll think about letting you come back.   
  
Jareth sat in his throne watching the transaction between Sarah and her editor. He too rolled is eyes at "Geoffrey" - as if any name so common could be attributed to him. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'I should have used a less obvious pseudonym.' But he wanted Sarah to know what she was heading into. "Bob Smith" wasn't exactly the most helpful in this situation. He had watched her during the past seven years, had watched her distance herself from everything in her world. He was tired of waiting; it was time for her to face him and make a choice. He couldn't stand watching her with other men just because she was too proud to call on him. His grip on the crystal tightened as he thought on Sarah's love life. He had been sure to have John suggest she bring a date, if only to watch the boy be crushed when she rejected him. And she would after this weekend, he was sure of it. There was nothing particular about her latest lover that he despised other than the fact that he was allowed into a part of her life that Jareth felt should be his alone. And while he wasn't the least bit worried about Sarah settling down with any of the men that made brief appearances in her life, she had been with this current one for 6 weeks and 2 days, at least 2 weeks longer than usual. Not that he was keeping track...since he wasn't worried.  
The idea for the Labyrinth in Greenfield had really been a stroke of luck. The people there loved the attention it brought, and after talking with Sarah's eager-to-please editor it guaranteed her presence. The opening was scheduled for 11 the following morning, so he made the crystal disappear with a flick of the wrist and began concentrating on his speech, as well as his interview with a certain lovely journalist.  
  
  



	4. Let the Memory Live Again

Disclaimer: Aside from the collectibles I bought when this movie first came out, I own nothing related to Labyrinth. Certainly nothing in this story belongs to me so do not be deceived.  
  
Sarah sat on the end of her bed trying to think of something to do to kill time until Matt came to pick her up. Since waking up that morning she had packed, re-packed, showered, cleaned her apartment, and she was now officially out of things to do. She knew that Jareth was behind this Labyrinth in Greenfield, only she couldn't figure out why. There was no direct relationship to her or Toby, so she doubted it was for revenge. If not revenge then... she wouldn't allow her thoughts to go any farther than that, but the butterflies in her stomach betrayed her. Just in case, she had taken John's suggestion and invited Matt to go with her. She wasn't going to face Jareth without some kind of ammunition, just in case she showed up to find him with a leggy blonde and a sneer. She looked at the clock - still 45 minutes before Matt would show up. Maybe she could ask Hoggle if he knew anything; it might help her prepare.  
"Hoggle," she said, sitting in front of her mirror, "I need you."  
"Well hiya Sarah. I was just thinkin' of ya." Hoggle said as he materialized beside her. Normally he and Sarah would exchange pleasantries and catch up a little, but today she cut to the chase.  
"Hoggle tell me something. Is Jareth up to anything here Aboveground?"  
Hoggle was somewhat taken aback. They had never mentioned Jareth after her return from the Labyrinth.  
"Um, you mean besides takin' babies? Well, no, not that I know's of. Why d'you ask?"   
Sarah told him about Greenfield and Jared G. King. Hoggle admitted it sounded like Jareth, although he didn't know why he was doing it.  
"I guess we figured you woulda called on him by now. Maybe he's tired of waiting." he suggested.   
"What in the world are you talking about? Why would I call him?"  
"Psha. Come one, girl, don't pay dumb. You knows how he feels about you and how you feels about him. Why not just admit it?"  
"Hoggle are you crazy? I don't have feelings for him!"  
Hoggle rolled his eyes at her. He might not have been comfortable talking about love with Sarah, a subject he knew little about, but she was just being stubborn and since she had brought it up he continued to push the issue.  
"Then how come in all the time I've known you you's never settled down?"  
"I'm young, I'm not looking to 'settle down'."  
"It's been 7 years Sarah. In 7 years has you ever been in love?" he pressed.  
"I..." she stuttered, then stopped. 'Have you ever felt that spark?' she asked herself. 'After all this time and all these men, do any of them stand out from the crowd?' And then the memory of one man flickering in and out of a crowd until finally they come face to face. The memory of a dance...   



	5. Erectile Dysfunction and Other Interesti...

Disclaimer: I was checking my drawers for the license to Labyrinth, but since I can't find it, I suppose I'll give credit where credit is due and give a bow of respect to Henson productions. I do, however, own the Matt character, which I intend to abuse fully (mwah-hah-hah)  
  
  
Matt had spent the last half hour prattling on about something - she wasn't sure what. She had been thinking about the last thing Hoggle said to her before he left.  
"What should I do?" she had asked.  
"Whatever makes you happy. That's all anyone can do."  
So now she was thinking about what would make her happy - besides finding a way to shut Matt up.  
"Sarah, I asked you a question."  
"Huh? What? I'm sorry Matt, what were you saying?"  
"Geez, Sarah, where is your head? I asked what you thought about my new job." he said, looking a little impatient.  
"I think it's great, hon." she told him, when all she could think was, 'Dear God, are you always so desperate for approval? What did you do before I came along to pat your head and give you the thumbs up? And how on earth did you manage to sleep with me before Jareth did?' Whoops, where did that come from? She stopped her mental ranting immediately at that. Of course Matt had slept with her before Jareth because she and Jareth would never... but then her mind drifted, remembering the way his shirt opened, revealing a lightly muscled, hairless chest. Sarah had always hated chest hair. 'God, why am I thinking like this? Get a grip, Sarah, stop thinking with your hormones, focus on the interview.'  
The interview - an afternoon of uninterrupted, one-on-one time with the Goblin King. How could she even take this interview seriously?   
'So Jared , what do you do?'  
'Well, normally I take unwanted children and turn them into goblins, but right now I'm posing as a wealthy Englishman building a Labyrinth.'  
Oh this was going to be a HUGE success.  
  
***  
  
Sarah checked in while Matt parked. The reservations had been set up by John - separate rooms, she noticed. She wondered if Jareth had anything to do with that, until the bouquet of roses awaiting her in her room confirmed it. The card simply read "Looking forward to seeing you." Not very revealing concerning his intentions, but her heart started pounding nonetheless. Before, seeing Jareth had just been an idea, now here was something concrete, something to make it all very real all of a sudden.  
"Hey, nice flowers. Who are they from?" Matt asked as he poked his head in the door.  
"Jar- I mean, Mr. King."  
He read the card for a moment before tossing it aside, turning instead to focus on her figure as she bent to unpack.  
"You know, we've got awhile before the opening...I could help you kill some time if you know what I'm saying." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. At first, the idea of having sex with Matt right before seeing Jareth made her feel kind of guilty...but it had been a long car ride, and there were some things Matt was good at. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I've done it often enough without worrying about Jareth, why should this time be any different?' Matt was already sliding her skirt down her hips when she pushed him on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Jareth's eyes widened in horror at the scene playing out in his crystal. How dare she! Didn't she know who the flowers were from?! He began pacing, fighting the urge to materialize in there and throw Matt out the window. If Sarah needed to "kill time" as that boy had so tactlessly put it, she could do it with him. Slowly, though, a smile formed on his lips as an idea took shape...  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I don't know what's wrong. I mean, this has never happened to me before." Matt sat on the end of the bed, naked, looking for all the world like a lost little boy.  
"It's ok, Matt, these things happen. It was a long drive, you're probably just tired." Sarah tried to be comforting and she knew she shouldn't blame him, but this was the last straw. Sexual frustration was NOT something she was used to dealing with.  
"Yeah, I guess" he muttered, face still red with embarrassment.   
"Um, look, I've got to get ready. Why don't you take a nap or something and we can try again tonight." she suggested. Meanwhile, Jareth sat on his own bed laughing. Sarah's last comment had upset him a little, but the expression on Matt's face more than made up for it.  
"I'm afraid you won't get another chance boy, she'll be mine soon."   



	6. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: Do I have to tack these on to each chapter? You know I   
don't own anything related to Labyrinth.  
  
The schedule for the weekend was pretty full Sarah realized,   
looking over her itinerary. That morning at 11 there was the opening   
ceremony, after which the guests were invited to roam through the   
Labyrinth. Her interview was scheduled for that afternoon and then   
that evening there was a dinner thrown by the mayor. Sarah was not   
looking forward to that. Every event considered noteworthy by the   
town qualified for a dinner from the mayor. She had sat through two   
of these unfortunate meals so far during her career, and was not very   
excited about her third. She imagined that once upon a time these   
had been very elegant affairs, but since the number had increased   
significantly over the years, the fare was little better than a day-old   
buffet table.   
"Guess I'll get some drive-through beforehand" she muttered to   
herself. Saturday the Labyrinth would be open to the public and   
Sarah was to escort the magazine's photographer around. That   
promised to be fun, since she and Deborah had always gotten along   
well. Plus it was an excuse to get away from the two men pestering   
her thoughts: Matt and Jareth. She planned to spend Sunday writing   
her article, and that evening was the ball John had mentioned. 'Oh   
this has Jareth written all over it' she thought. Sarcasm didn't do   
anything for the nervousness she felt at the idea of attending, though.   
The last ball she had been to was seven years ago and it hadn't   
ended well, she recalled. At least he wasn't holding a masquerade.   
The memory of all those masks made her a little nauseous.   
"Are you ready babe?" Matt asked as he came through the   
door, apparently over his earlier embarrassment.  
"Yeah, sure" she answered, still a little distracted by her   
thoughts and the butterflies that were quickly multiplying in her   
stomach.   
  
There was a fair amount of people already finding seats when   
they arrived. From what Sarah could see, which wasn't much, John   
had only been half right. The 7 foot hedges were directly in front of an   
8 foot wall. It had a fairly simple doorway made of oak (much easier   
to find than the one to the real Labyrinth, she noticed), and there was   
a huge red ribbon stretched across its frame for the ceremonial   
cutting that would signal its official opening to the public. There was a   
podium set up next to the door and rows of folding chairs set out for   
the audience, but that was all there was to see until Jareth opened   
the door. Finally, everyone found their seats and the mayor stepped   
up to the podium. Sarah peered around the crowd but saw no signs   
of the Goblin King. After the polite applause ended, the Mayor began   
his introduction.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out today to   
welcome 2 new additions to our town: Mr. King and his Labyrinth. Our   
guest has asked that you please hold all questions and flash   
photography until the end of the ceremony. And now let me introduce   
Mr. Jared G. King."  
As he finished the podium was surrounded by a cloud of glitter   
that, once settled, revealed the ever-impressive Goblin King. He was   
wearing typical earth clothing – a black suit and tie, and his hair was   
short, an appropriate business length, even though it was still a bit   
unruly. Despite his clothing he maintained a regal look, with that   
superior smirk on his lips. Sarah's breath caught in her throat, even   
though he had yet to make eye contact with her. She had forgotten   
how beautiful he was. He waited until the "ooh's" died down before   
starting.  
"Thank you al for joining me today. This Labyrinth represents   
years of planning and patience, and your town helped make it   
possible. I believe my work speaks for itself, so without further ado,   
may I present the Labyrinth."  
Applause followed as he and the mayor cut the ribbon, and   
then hands shot up all over the audience as people waited for their   
chance to ask a question.  
"Excuse me, Mr. King, but why a Labyrinth? What inspired   
this?"  
He smiled at that one. "Not what, who. I built this for a young   
woman I once knew." and there he looked directly at Sarah. Her heart   
caught in her throat as he continued, "I suppose this is a   
representation of both her and myself. The Labyrinth is a blending of   
both the good and the bad. It can be cruel to those who enter, yet the   
rewards of solving it can be priceless." Jareth's eyes never left hers   
while saying all this. She thought about what he could mean by all   
that. Obviously, the reward she had gotten from solving the Labyrinth   
was Toby. She agreed, he was priceless, but what about her? Jareth   
had called her a Labyrinth; what sort of reward came from solving   
her? Had anyone solved her? she wondered. As she was thinking on   
this, Matt slipped his arm over her shoulders. Jareth, seeing this,   
frowned somewhat and quickly looked away. Sarah suddenly felt   
guilty, like the kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and she   
couldn't figure out why.  
  
Jareth dismissed further questions with a wave of his hand. "I   
will be available for questions throughout the weekend, but I   
encourage you to explore it for yourself." Here his voice took on a   
more commanding tone and Sarah found herself transported back to   
a sandy hill facing the most amazing, terrifying scene she had ever   
witnessed as she heard him say, "You have 13 hours in which to   
solve the Labyrinth before…we are officially closed for the evening."  
There was some laughter throughout the crowd at this, and slowly   
everyone migrated towards the door. Sarah, who had sat in the back,   
began winding through the throng of people hoping to catch another   
glimpse of Jareth. Of course, he was nowhere to be seen. She could   
hear signs of surprise and some dismay as she passed through the   
door, and she quickly figured out why. Just like the first Labyrinth, the   
passageway on either side of the door stretched out interminably.   
People were wandering down in both directions and no one was   
making any progress.   
"What the hell? Guess he's not the creative genius everyone   
said." Matt griped.  
"Matt, come on, don't take it at face value. Things aren't always   
what they seem" she told him. With that she began walking down the   
passage to her right, running her hand along the wall until she found   
an opening and then stepped through. She was tempted to leave   
Matt to find his own way and traverse this Labyrinth by herself.   
Without the threat of "certain death" or Toby being goblin-ized   
hanging over her head, she found she was already enjoying herself.  
"Sarah? Sarah where did you go?"  
'I really should leave him' she thought, but knowing Matt he   
would probably just go and sit outside until she came out.  
"I'm right here Matt" she said, standing in the opening and   
trying not to roll her eyes as his face took on a look of shock.  
"Wow! That's amazing! How did you figure that out?"  
"A little worm told me. Now are you coming?"  
He bounded through the opening, but not before turning and   
yelling to the others still stuck in the first passage, "Hey everybody,   
over here! My girlfriend found a way in!"  
'Great' she thought, 'not only am I stuck with him, I'm leading   
the rest of these unimaginative yuppies around like sheep.'  
"Gosh Sarah, you're so smart!" Matt continued gushing,   
grabbing her hand and swinging it like a four year old.  
"Shut up Matt" she told him while extracting her hand. He   
looked hurt for a minute, then hurried to catch up, since it was   
obvious that Sarah was not waiting for him.   



	7. Who's Running the Game Now?

Author's Note: I realize every chapter is posted a little differently. Just be patient, I'm playing around to see what works best to make it look the way I want after it's been uploaded.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old song and dance, my friends.  
  
  
Jareth watched all this from a bench somewhere in the   
  
Labyrinth. At this rate there would be no need to seduce Sarah away   
  
from Matt. Anymore public displays of idiocy and she would have him   
  
walking back home. Her patience seemed to have dwindled   
  
somewhat over the years, he noted, amused. Of course, she was still   
  
as strong as ever. The cruelty he had seen in her was controlled now.   
  
She was not the reckless child who had broken his heart unwittingly;   
  
she recognized her dark side and used it appropriately. But she was   
  
still compassionate, a trait he had seen grow over the years as she   
  
had continued to care for Toby. And while he had never actually   
  
spied in on her when she was with a man, he knew from their   
  
reaction to her that she had grown quite skilled in other areas as well.   
  
He had mixed feelings on that subject, of course. After seven years e   
  
hardly expected virginal, but part of him had hoped she would wait for   
  
him. 'Just proves that all men are the same in one aspect: we all want   
  
educated virgins' he thought, annoyed with himself for feeling that   
  
way. Rather than sit around and mope he decided it was time to see   
  
Sarah face to face.   
  
Meanwhile, Sarah had left Matt about 10 minutes before. After he had   
  
grabbed her ass for the second time she had suggested they split up,   
  
claiming she needed some solitude to work on her piece. At the next   
  
intersection she had sent him in the opposite direction and had been   
  
having a much more pleasant time since then. She was wandering   
  
along when she saw something sparkle along the edge of her vision.   
  
She turned to see a crystal roll past her and around a corner. Smiling   
  
to hide the anxiety she felt, Sarah followed until she saw it come to   
  
rest next to a black boot. Knowing that this confrontation was coming   
  
didn't help much, she realized. She also realized she didn't feel the   
  
fear or anger she had expected, just a touch of confusion and more   
  
than a little excitement. She followed the boots over tight black pants,   
  
a white poet's shirt open just enough to reveal his medallion (and a   
  
bit of that hairless chest Sarah had been thinking about earlier).   
  
Finally she met his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind   
  
after seven years.  
  
"You cut your hair!"  
  
He threw his head back and laughed. "After all this time that's all you   
  
have to say? No, I keep it like this when Aboveground. It just seems   
  
more appropriate. But if you prefer it long..." he trailed off as he   
  
walked behind her. When he came back around his hair was   
  
fashioned the way she remembered. Despite her embarrassment at   
  
her outburst, she smiled at him. However, she was at a loss as to   
  
what to say next. He wasn't mocking, she wasn't angry, and so she   
  
had no idea how to proceed with him on this new footing. Fortunately   
  
Jareth solved that problem for her. He had come to stand directly in   
  
front of her, his arm blocking her off as he leaned in and asked, "Tell   
  
me, Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"   
  
Ah, flirting. Now there was an area Sarah excelled in. She grinned at   
  
  
  
him wickedly before answering, "Let's just say I'm enjoying this slice   
  
more than my first one. Now tell me, what other surprises do you   
  
have in store for me?"  
  
There was that smirk she remembered.  
  
"If I tell you that it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
  
"Are you sure you won't tell?" she asked, while making her most   
  
devastating little girl face. It looked like he was about to cave, too, but   
  
then the smirk was back in place and he merely shook his head.  
  
"Such a pity" she sighed. "Might have been fun" she added as she   
  
breezed past him. Jareth was stunned. Whatever reaction he had   
  
expected from Sarah, flirting was not it, and e was more than a little   
  
turned on. He also realized that she was still walking away without a   
  
backwards glance, so he hurried to catch up.   
  
Sarah laughed to herself. She could hear Jareth's footsteps speeding   
  
up to catch up with her. Here was to man who had so intimidated her   
  
at 15, now following after her like a puppy. His pace finally matched   
  
with hers, he touched her arm to get her attention.  
  
"I can do much better than 'fun' Sarah."  
  
She glanced at him over her shoulder, still grinning wickedly, as if   
  
considering something. Then she turned towards him and slipped her   
  
arm through his.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just take things as they come. Care to show me   
  
your Labyrinth?"  



	8. Our Second Time Around

Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you, nothing!!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far - keep it coming!  
  
  
The two wandered arm in arm until Sarah thought her legs would fall off. Fortunately, this new Labyrinth was better equipped for the weary traveler. There were benches placed sporadically throughout, along with water fountains (more tactfully designed than the ones she remembered from high school).  
  
"You know, I don't remember being this tired the first time around" she told him as they sat down.  
  
"You weren't wearing heels the first time either" he pointed out.  
  
"Stupid shoes. They're supposed to be sophisticated, but why anyone with that kind of money would purposely wear uncomfortable shoes is beyond me." She paused for a minute before continuing, "We're getting along much better this time too."  
  
He stayed silent, as if waiting for her to say more.  
  
"Why Jareth? Why all this?"  
  
"Why indeed," he sighed, "I suppose I wanted to get your attention. I only assumed you hated me after our last encounter and I wanted a chance to redeem myself."  
  
"But you waited seven years!"  
  
"You needed time to grow up" he told her. They sat in silence for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Sarah considered her words carefully before looking Jareth in the eye and saying, "I didn't hate you, you know. I never did. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to smack you a few times, but hate never crossed my mind. " she smiled at him before adding, "I've really enjoyed being with you today."  
  
Such a simple statement, but that small admission took them light-years beyond the roles of heroine and villain. 'Maybe' he thought 'we can start over'. But just as this flicker of hope lit up he heard footsteps coming around the corner, footsteps belonging to none other than Matt.  
  
"Sarah! I've been looking all over for you! I've been lost for God-knows how long, so I figured if I could find you I might get out of here in time for dinner." he grinned sheepishly.  
  
She shot a worried glance at Jareth, but saw that he had returned to the clothing he was wearing at the opening ceremony.   
  
"Well, tell it to the man responsible. Matt, this is Mr. King, the creator. Jared, this is Matt" Sarah said, wishing he would just go away.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. King. If I'm not mistaken, Sarah has an interview with you right about now."  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot!" she yelled, checking her watch. They had been walking for over three hours. 'Why is it time flies when I'm with Jareth and lately when I'm with Matt I want to drive rusty nails in my eyes?' she wondered.  
  
"Well, if you want, I'll take you two to lunch, you can talk there" Matt suggested.  
  
Jareth was about to decline when Sarah jumped in. "Actually, Jared already made reservations for the two of us." When Matt looked a little crestfallen she quickly added, "It'll be easier with just the two of us, no distractions. We need the privacy and I wouldn't want you to sit there being ignored."  
  
Jareth was once again surprised by her actions, but since they worked in his favor he said nothing. Matt, on the other hand, pulled Sarah aside and whispered, "Look, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing" she told him, pulling her arm out of his grasp.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. You're already on a first name basis and he's taking you to a private lunch?"  
  
"Stop with the jealous act already, you're behaving like a child. This is business. You knew my plans before we came out here."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect you two to become so cozy all of a sudden."  
  
"Just drop it, already. I'm not going to argue over this."  
  
"Fine. Just remember that I'm you're boyfriend. It's not fair to treat me like this."  
  
She cocked her eyebrow at him before asking, "Oh really? And just what is your basis for comparison?" before turning her back to him and leaving with Jareth.   
  
"So we have lunch reservations, hmm?" he asked once Matt was out of earshot. That know-it-all grin he was wearing was absolutely infuriating, but Sarah decided she might as well be honest.   
  
"He's been annoying the hell out of me all day" she admitted.   
  
Jareth merely smiled and, with a flick of the wrist, created a doorway to the outside. Sarah seemed relieved that Matt would finally be able to get out, since after all the exit was only a corner away from where she left him. Jareth didn't mention that the doorway disappeared right after they used it, or that he planned to keep Matt lost for the rest of the evening.   



	9. Your Naked Eyes

Finding somewhere to eat was no problem. Every restaurant in town had a table available for the wealthy, popular Mr. King. Sarah rarely indulged in such extravagance, especially at lunch, but since Jareth was paying she ordered the lobster.   
  
"You know, this interview seems rather pointless. I mean, you can't exactly tell me the truth and I know whatever I write is going to be a load of fiction." she told him.  
  
He considered this for a moment, sipping his wine, then asked, "What does it matter?"  
  
She looked surprised. "What do you mean? Of course it matters; what I'd be writing wouldn't be true!"  
  
"Ah, journalistic integrity and al that I suppose."  
  
"Well, maybe, but the bottom line is I've never been a very good liar" she told him, looking down at her salad as if she were embarrassed.   
  
He reached across the table and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look in his eyes. He stared into them, as if he were searching for something, then slowly removed his hand.  
  
"No, you're right. Everything's in your eyes. That's a very rare gift Sarah. Few people can claim what you have. It's a touch of..." and there he paused, searching for the right word, "innocence."   
  
The arrival of their meal distracted them for a few moments. Sarah hadn't eaten all day and now she realized she was starving. 'He's going to think I'm a pig,' she thought, 'but I'm going to have to order dessert too just to fill up.' Fortunately, Jareth seemed to be just as engrossed in his food as she was with hers. Nothing was said until Sarah was almost done with her lobster, then Jareth suggested, "Why don't we skip the interview entirely? You give me a copy of the questions you had for me and I'll take care of it."  
  
"What do you mean 'take care of it'? Just poof and it's done?"  
  
"Done and sitting on your editor's desk Monday morning."  
  
"That's...thank-you. That's very thoughtful of you, but why?" she asked.   
  
His smile turned mocking, and for a second Sarah was a little concerned.   
  
"Well, as you know Sarah, I can be generous, but I can also be cruel."  
  
'Oh Lord, I've made a deal with the devil' she thought, but she squared her shoulders nonetheless and looked him in the eye before answering. "Yes, that was generous. So what's the catch?"  
  
That mocking grin never left his face, but his eyes sparkled just a bit. "Even though you've gotten out of your duties as interviewer, you are still obligated to spend the rest of the afternoon with me. Does that sound like a fair trade?"  
  
She took a long time drinking her wine, staring into the distance as if considering his offer very seriously. Finally she broke down laughing. "Geez, don't look so nervous, Jareth. If I really wanted to void you I would have walked out the minute you appeared behind that podium."   
  
He looked a little irritated at that. "Hmph. No one 'walks out' on the Goblin King." he told her haughtily.  
  
"Well I am not one of your subjects, nor am I just anyone, Your Highness. I require a reason to stay."  
  
"That, my dear, sounds like a challenge."   



	10. What Makes You Stay?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing related to Labyrinth. Oh well.   
  
  
After lunch they continued talking as they wandered down Main Street, stopping in whatever stored caught their eye.  
  
"You know, I never imagined the two of us getting along so well. It's like I've stepping into the Twilight Zone."  
  
"The what?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
He looked off into the distance for awhile then retuned his gaze to her  
"Well, let's start at the source. Why were you so upset with me to begin with?"  
  
She stopped midstride and just looked at him, astonished. "What the hell do you mean, 'why'? You were an arrogant, cheating, mean..." she trailed off, too frustrated to even finish.  
  
"And if I recall correctly, you were a whiny, immature, cruel little girl. Is it fair to say that perhaps we each were given a wrong impression?"  
  
"No, I was all of those things 7 years ago. So were you. In fact, you're still pretty arrogant - "  
  
"What's your point?" he asked, cutting her off.  
  
"My point, oh impatient one, is that even though I'm very aware of the faults I had as a teenager, I'm still surprised at...this." She gestured, not sure how to define their current camaraderie.   
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't question a good thing" he suggested, his eyes never leaving hers as he brushed his lips across her hand.  
  
Sarah felt herself blushing at that brief contact. 'Why does he make me feel like I'm 15 again?' she wondered. Sarah had no disillusions about what she felt - she'd felt that way for 7 years. But she wasn't going to give in until she was certain he wasn't trying to take advantage of her.  
  
Jareth, on the other hand, was seriously fighting the urge to read her mind right then. He hadn't missed the way her face reddened when he's kissed her hand, not to mention the way they'd been flirting all afternoon. So why was she still distant? He doubted it had much to do with Matt, was she still afraid of him? Or was she merely stringing him along?  
  
She nudged him to get his attention. "We've got to go?"  
  
"Go? Why?"  
  
"The mayor's dinner, remember?"  
  
She laughed at the look of disappointment that crossed his face. "Don't look so excited. Oh, and let me warn you, the food is atrocious, so eat as little as possible. And stay away from the Mr. And Mrs. Landon. Those two will talk your ear off about the only subjects they know: wine and dog-breeding. Both get pretty boring after about 10 minutes."  
  
The look of disappointment quickly turned to that of disgust. "What if we skip it altogether" he suggested.  
  
Sarah only laughed some more. "Tempting, but since you're the guest of honor, I think you're somewhat obligated to show up. Tell you what, though. Since I am still incredibly grateful to you for taking care of my interview, I will gallantly defend you from the horrors of the Mayor's banquet." she declared while dramatically placing her hand across her heart as if swearing a sacred oath.   
  
He laughed with her "You defending me? Not very chivalrous I'm afraid, but I suppose I should take any promise of your company that I can get."  
  
Sarah averted her eyes from the meaningful gaze he was sending her way. Instead of commenting she stepped off the curb to hail a cab. Jareth merely sighed at her refusal to acknowledge his comment and opened the door for her when the cab pulled up. They rode to the banquet hall in silence; however, when a bump in the road caused Jareth to wrap his arm around her shoulders protectively, she didn't pull away.   
  



	11. Dinner Confessions

Author's Note: Well, I am floored by your feedback. It seems you actually like this little story of mine. Lovely. I'll make a deal with you: you keep stroking my ego and I'll keep feeding you pieces of story. Sound fair? ("I ask for so little...")   
  
Disclaimer: you know where I'm going with this...  
  
  
Matt was waiting for them outside the banquet hall. He looked angry at first, but that was quickly squelched when Jareth asked,   
"How did you enjoy my Labyrinth?"  
  
Truthfully, he had only managed to get out 20 minutes earlier, and that was with the help of another lost couple. He was furious that Sarah had left him in that damn maze, but he wasn't about to admit his failure to this smug-looking man escorting HIS girlfriend to dinner - their second mean together for the day, he noted.  
  
"It was a piece of cake, actually" he told Jareth.   
  
Sarah smothered the urge to giggle as she imagined Jareth sending the Cleaners after him. But when she saw the glares the two men were giving each other, she quickly sobered. Grabbing Matt's arm and leading him to the door, she tried to smooth the situation over.  
  
"Mr. King has asked us to join him at his table. Could you get me a drink from the bar please?" She was definitely going to need a drink to get through this evening.   
  
"Of course, dear" he said sweetly, kissing her cheek before heading to the bar.  
  
"You know, I've seen dogs mark their territory more subtly than that." Jareth remarked dryly. "And I did not invite him, I invited you."  
  
"Well he's still my boyfriend, I can't ignore him all night. Now please don't be rude."  
  
"I can be civil if he can." he told her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes. The two of them seemed determined to fight each other for her attention. It was going to be a long night.  
  
As the evening progressed, the two men kept trying to one-up each other in order to prove who was the bigger man. Jareth, reaching the table first, held out Sarah's chair for her and tucked it in. Matt, upon returning from the bar, was sure to mention he'd gotten Sarah's favorite drink before kissing her cheek again. Sarah, for her part, tried to include both men in the conversation, never giving one more leeway than the other. Whenever Jareth managed to win the discussion, Matt would retaliate by snaking his arm over Sarah's shoulders or placing a hand on her thigh. The real problem started when the food was rolled out. The past two times Sarah had been to one of these dinners the food was served to them. This year it was, in fact, a buffet table. "Geez, these things get worse every year" she muttered. Jareth immediately got up to hold her chair for her, but Matt quickly jumped in.  
  
"Oh don't worry Mr. King, I'll fix a plate for Sarah. I know what she does and doesn't like."  
  
"Then I'm sure you realize she doesn't like being treated like a child. Some of her more recent choices may surprise you." Jareth said pointedly.   
  
"Thank-you, both of you, but I am perfectly capable of serving myself." she told them, exasperated with their verbal sparring. She walked to the buffet table with both men in tow. She noticed as she went along they both put the same things on their plate that she did. 'Hope they weren't on diets' she thought, amused. Past experience had taught her that the few safe foods at the Mayor's banquets were deserts, and Sarah's plate was loaded with chocolate and pastries. When Matt commented on her choices Jareth was sure to mention,  
"I imagine she's still full from lunch. After all, you ate that whole lobster didn't you Sarah?"  
  
Matt's face turned red with anger at the thought of Jareth having such an extravagant lunch with his girlfriend and shot back with, "That reminds me Sarah, when we go home I wanted to make a new recipe for you one night. Well actually," he lowered his voice as he nuzzled her ear, while making sure he was loud enough for Jareth to overhear, "If I make it that evening it should be ready in time for breakfast."  
  
Now it was Jareth's turn to grow red in the face at the suggestion of Sarah actually spending the night with that boy! It went on like that for the rest of the evening until finally Sarah could escape to the relative privacy of her room. Of course, Matt tried to go with her, but she stopped him at the door, too frustrated with his over-possessive behavior to even consider sleeping with him. Thinking she had escaped for the night, she breathed a sigh of relief until the velvety voice behind her said  
  
"Well, that was unpleasant."  
  
She whirled around on Jareth, ready to hit him if he was close enough. Unfortunately, he had taken up residence on the end of her bed, grinning like the cat that ate the canary at her obvious discomfort.  
  
"You! What was all that at dinner?" she yelled  
  
"I told you I would be civil if he was. Personally, I think I was more the gentleman there. Imagine discussing private affairs at dinner like that. Quite tasteless, I must say."  
  
"Well it's your fault! You egged him on!"   
  
"And were he a true gentleman he would not have retaliated. Really Sarah, I thought you had better taste than that." he said, gesturing towards Matt's room.  
  
"Argh!! It's bad enough you two make me sick with all that sugarcoated bullshit at dinner, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you insult me on my choice in men. Yes, Matt has his faults like everybody else, but don't drag him into this. It's not his fault he's not you!" she clamped her mouth shut after that, furious with herself for allowing that angry outburst. Jareth's face also flashed surprise at what she had let slip out, but it was quickly covered with his most sensuous smile.  
  
"Well I can take care of that right now if you wish." He rose gracefully from the bed and was walking towards her when she raised her hands to stop him.  
  
"Hold it right there. I'm going to go in the bathroom and change. When I come out you'd better be gone. I've had enough for one night," she said while grabbing her nightclothes and storming into the bathroom. When she emerged Jareth was gone and she threw herself in bed for a restless night's sleep.  



	12. The Truth Comes Out and the Game's Afoot

Sarah was awakened the next morning by a strange, relentless pounding.  
  
"What the hell?" she mumbled, glancing around the room groggily trying to remember where she was. Sarah had never been a morning person.   
  
"Come on, Sarah, open up!"  
  
Deborah. She'd completely forgotten about the photographer! Grabbing her robe, she stumbled over to the door to be greeted by the ever-cheerful Deborah, loaded down with camera equipment, 2 coffees and a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"And good morning to you sunshine. I see somebody decided NOT to take advantage of the hotel's wake-up service" she teased as Sarah tried to help her carry some of her stuff through the door.  
  
"I forgot, sorry. And what's with all the stuff?" she asked, while rubbing sleep out of her eyes.   
  
"Well, let's see. I picked up the coffee for us because I know you don't do mornings, you know what the camera equipment is for, and I snagged the flowers from the deliver boy dropping them off at the front desk, figured I'd save you the trip. And now, open the card because I'm dying of curiosity!"  
  
"You mean you haven't already?" Sarah teased.   
  
"Well I would have if I wasn't carrying all this crap. Stop stalling - open it." she pressed.  
  
Sighing, Sarah opened the card to find her own earlier statement printed back at her: "I really enjoyed being with you yesterday - J"  
  
"Not J as in Jared King, is it?" Deborah gasped as she read over Sarah's shoulder.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"Oh please, I did my shoot with him an hour ago. Some of us have to be up before 10, remember? Quite a looker, that one. Wealthy too." she winked at Sarah suggestively.   
  
"Not that it matter." Sarah answered noncommittally.   
  
"What do you mean? He's single, you're with Matt so you'll be single again soon."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Deborah shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, Sarah, Matt's cute, don't get me wrong, but it's a fling. Pretty boys like that are only good for one thing and I'm not talking about intellectual conversations."  
  
Sarah blushed at her friend's hinting. Deborah was one of her few, if only, girlfriends and she knew about Sarah's history with men. She could tell there was something between Sarah and Mr. King - she had noticed the roses when she came in. Reporters do not usually get daily bouquets from the people they interview, and they certainly don't react the way Sarah did when she read that card. Deborah would leave her alone for now, but she was going to get a confession from Sarah sooner or later.  
  
***  
  
"Sarah this is great. I couldn't have done a better job myself." Deborah told her as she snapped another picture. "You've really found the most photogenic spots in this Labyrinth."  
  
"Actually, Jared helped me. He walked me through it the other day, so I suppose he should get some of the credit."  
  
Deborah looked up from her camera to see a dreamy Sarah staring into space.  
"Alright, enough already. I've been patient, but it's been two hours and you've still got that look on your face. And NOW you're telling me you spent all day with him...alone? Come on girl, spill."  
  
Sarah considered it for a moment, then led her friend over to a nearby bench.  
"You have to swear you won't repeat this, but if I don't tell someone I'll go nuts."  
  
Deborah made a crossing motion over her heart. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
Sarah thought about the best way to sum up her experience with Jareth without making Deborah think she was a nutcase.   
  
"Ok, the truth us, I met Jared 7 years ago. Of course, I was immediately attracted to him -" Deborah grinned knowingly at this, "but we didn't exactly get along. We got into a fight and I basically told him to get out of my life. And he did, for 7 years. At first I figured this attraction was a stupid teenage crush, but it never went away!" she cried, tossing her hands in the air.  
  
"Well, good Lord, 7 years ago you were 15. I think it's safe to say you've both matured since then. Just try again." Deborah suggested.  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Why not? Matt's not the problem is he?" she asked, looking somewhat dubious.  
  
"Oh God no. Either way I'm dumping Matt after this weekend. He was just a defense in case Jared had a girl with him. I didn't want to look like the dork that didn't have a date for the prom you know?"  
  
Deborah nodded understandingly. "Then what's stopping you besides you?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have to be sure this isn't some kind of trick. Some twisted revenge to hurt me for what I did to him. I refuse to let him break me" she finished in a whisper.  
  
Deborah wrapped her arms around her friend. "This is more than a 7 year crush. You love him don't you?"  
  
Sarah nodded miserably.  
  
"Well, honey, part of loving someone is learning to trust them. You have to put yourself on the line sometime, otherwise what are you living for? No passion, no risk? Besides," she grinned wickedly," no one said we can't tip the scale in our favor. Isn't there a ball coming up?"   



	13. The Way You Look Tonight

Author's Note: Yes, I know the ballroom thing is a little stereotypical. I'm doing it anyway. I'm also breaking up this chapter in an attempt to make my story seem longer. That and people are slacking with the reviews. Maybe I'll just leave you hanging for a little bit...  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine, no matter how many birthday wishes I make :(  
  
  
Sarah smiled at her reflection in the mirror. The gown she was wearing had cost more than most of her wardrobe combined, but as she wore it for the first time outside the fitting room, she still felt it had been worth it. It was elegant in its simplicity: low cut in both front and back, the collar ringed with small white sequins that faded into the black that made up the rest of the dress. It sparkled just slightly when the light hit it, making the form-fitting dress look like a night sky. Her hair was swept up to reveal her long neck, and she wore only a diamond and onyx necklace that dipped down to her cleavage. She applied some dark lipstick and smiled again. All the assets were accentuated: lips, neck, cleavage and hips. Poor Jareth didn't stand a chance. She pulled on her elbow-length gloves and ran to answer the door, pausing to remind herself it was only Matt.  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded, before letting out a whistle.   
  
"Wow. Sarah you look awesome!"  
  
She frowned at the admittedly weak compliment, but he didn't seem to notice. As she leaned over to grab her handbag he pinched her butt, and all Sarah could think was 'God, I'm not going to miss that.'   
  
When they entered the ballroom Sarah's breath was taken away. Somehow the usually drab hall had been completely transformed. Everything was decorated in crystal and gold, both unobtrusive as well as beautiful in their appearance. There was a small orchestra in one corner and the floor was full of dancing couples. The French doors that lined the far side of the room were open, offering guests the chance to enjoy the cool, starry night. Scanning the room, she found Jareth to their left greeting the mayor and his wife. He was resplendent in a traditional tuxedo, but with a vest very similar to her dress in that it too seemed to sparkle with a life of its own. She watched him smile at the mayor's wife and felt a flush of jealousy in her stomach. As if sensing her arrival, he turned to meet her gaze and momentarily froze. He made his way over to them, eyes never leaving hers. For several moments he was speechless, simply taking in the sight of her. Then he slowly raised her hand to his lips, murmuring "Sarah" against her gloved skin. His gaze was ravenous and she felt herself blushing. This was exactly the reaction she wanted, and se was thoroughly enjoying the attention until Matt noticed the looks Jareth was giving her. He began pulling her away towards the dance floor without even a word of acknowledgement towards their host. Sarah shot Jareth a look that said "don't worry". Deborah would be arriving any minute and she had agreed to take care of Matt so Sarah could talk with Jareth.   
  
True to her word, Deborah had kept Matt busy for several songs, and he didn't seem to mind her dancing with any of the other men in the room. It was only when Jareth approached her, or even looked in her direction that Matt swooped out of nowhere and waltzed her back into the crowd. She was getting frustrated with him and was about to tell him off when she heard the opening strains to a song she hadn't heard in years.   
  
Matt smiled at her and said, "I had them play this for us, Sarah. I want this to be our song." He spun her once and then sang along with the soft chords of Tony Bennett's "The Way You Look Tonight". She stiffened slightly in his arms. This was a bad sign. Past experience had taught her that these sort of romantic gestures were merely precursors to suggestions of commitment. Her mind raced, trying to think of some way to avoid the inevitable conclusion, but it was too late.  
  
"...Never, never change, 'cause I, I love you," and here Matt looked directly in her eyes, "Just the way you look tonight."  
  
Sarah felt the mild panic that always rose in the back of her throat when guys told her that. Instinctively, her eyes darted around, looking for Deborah. This time, however, Matt noticed.  
  
"Sarah, what is the matter? I mean, we've been together for over a month and I...you must realize how I feel. I love you Sarah." he told her almost pleadingly.   
  
She sighed in resignation; after all, she had known this was coming.  
  
"Let's talk outside," she said, leading him out onto the balcony before starting in.  
  
"I don't love you, Matt. I'm sorry but I don't and I can't change that."  
  
"But I can. Give me a chance Sarah, I can be whatever you want."  
  
"You'll try - I believe that. But the truth is you'll never be enough."  
  
He got angry at that, slamming his fist into the railing. As he turned towards her Sarah worried that he might turn his violence onto her, but then he grew quiet.  
  
"Jesus, Sarah, what is it you want?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want someone who just loves me for the way I look tonight. I need someone who'll love me when the world fall down."  
  
He threw up his hands in frustration, then turned to try one more time. Taking both her hands in his, he knelt down and pleaded, "Sarah, I would move mountains for you."  
  
"I know," she told him, "but I want someone who'll move the stars."  
  
With that, he got up and walked out, looking like he carried the whole world on his shoulders. She turned away with a small sigh, staring out into the night and trying to decide what she was going to do next. She felt Jareth's now-familiar presence behind her before she heard him ask, "Where's Matt?"  
  
She smiles slightly and turned to face him. "You know very well where he is" she intoned in her best British accent.  
  
Jareth decided to change tactics. "How long are you going to use sarcasm to avoid the subject at hand?"  
  
That completely threw her off. She looked out over the balcony, turning her back to him again. Not wanting to let her escape him so easily, he stood next to her, leaning onto the railing. Neither one said anything for a while, and then Sarah broke the silence.  
  
"You know, once upon a time a very charming king asked me to love him. He even offered to be my slave. It was very tempting, believe me, but I turned him down. I spent the next 7 years regretting that decision. In that time I tried to...make up for it by making men grovel at my feet, but it was never enough. I've learned two things over those 7 years. First, it's really not a big deal making someone your slave when you don't feel they're your equal to begin with. What good is it for them to put you on a pedestal when they're already beneath you? And from that experience I have learned that I don't want a slave. I want an equal, but I expect the same in return." Finally she turned and faced him. "I will not fear you, nor will I simply do as you say. But I will love you. Is that enough?"  
  
  
  



	14. Things Come to a Head - So to Speak

Author's Note: Sorry guys. I did leave it at a cliffhanger on purpose, but I didn't mean to leave it that long. I had to leave town for a last-minute emergency, but I'm back and the story's almost done. (Which I'm a little sad about to tell the truth.) Since this was the only semi-original idea I've come up with I really don't know if I'll be writing any more fan fiction in the foreseeable future, so I hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
  
Jareth didn't respond immediately. Instead he pulled Sarah over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't pull away, merely stood there with her hands against his chest awaiting his answer.   
  
"Once upon a time," he began, "a very beautiful young woman entered my kingdom and stole my heart. Unfortunately, we were on opposing sides and I let my pride keep me from telling her how I felt. I waited until the last minute and, in my desperation, I said things I thought would convince her to stay. I'm afraid I went about it the wrong way. I don't want someone who fears me or simply goes along with whatever I say, I want the woman who stood up to me and beat me at my own game. The woman who proved to be not only an equal, but a worthy Queen." He smiled down at her, "Your love is all I've ever wanted."  
  
Sarah moved her arms up, entwining them in his hair as she pulled his head down to meet hers. As she deepened the kiss, she began slowly stroking her body against him. He responded instantly, tightening his grip around her waist and pressing her to him. She could feel his hard-on through her dress, so she was surprised when he, albeit reluctantly, pulled away. She didn't stop, however, she just moved her lips to his neck and listened to his ragged breathing against her ear.  
  
"About that whole pedestal thing," he whispered, "I know you say you don't like it, but you do realize I'm going to worship you?"  
  
"I expect nothing less." she told him, biting his ear. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
In a flash of glitter they were gone.   



	15. I Still Remember Just the Way You Taste

Author's Note: Alright, here it is, the end of the road. Please keep all arms and legs inside until the story has come to a complete stop. And yes, I know the last two chapters were short, that was for my sake. I just wasn't ready to end it all yet! Thank-you all for your reviews, feel free to leave some more when you finish this chapter, I appreciate them all.  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I own nothing related to Labyrinth, you haven't been paying attention.   
  
  
The next morning found the two sprawled together in Sarah's hotel room. Jareth had taken care of Matt, essentially wiping his memory and sending him home with Deborah to make sure no one disturbed them, but now he was hungry. As quietly as possible, he began sliding out of bed when Sarah's arm, which had been resting across his chest, pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay" she mumbled, eyes still closed.  
  
"Sarah, I - "  
  
"Look, I waited seven years, you are going to at least cuddle with me for ten minutes. Get your ass back in bed."  
  
He did as he was told, although he looked a little frightened.  
  
"You're not a morning person, are you?"  
  
"No, but you'll get used to it."  
  
He smiled at that, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the crook of her neck. She sighed contentedly, and they stayed entwined like that for a while longer. Eventually, though, she pulled back until she could look him in the eye.  
  
"You know I love you" she told him.  
  
"And I you" he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
She ran her hand across his stomach. "You're hungry aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, a little," he started, but was cut off when Sarah ran her hand a little lower.  
  
"On the other hand," he continued, running his hands lazily across her breasts and grinning wickedly, "this room is paid for for another two hours. It would be a shame to put it to waste."   
  
  



End file.
